


Morrigan Alone

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: The Amell Chronicles [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hormones, Jader, Loneliness, Pregnancy, Sisterhood, The Amell Chronicles, or so she claims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: Before Morrigan entered the Eluvian in search of sanctuary, she wondered in the outskirts of Ferelden. Despite the fact that she always considered her companions fools, she can't help but to miss them.Surely she was going mad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Parallel to 'The Amell Chronicles'

She was in Jader, and she was alone. It was strange on how much that thought stung. She always considered herself above the mundane need of other humans and yet…

And yet she found herself again in the verge of tears. Why had she disappeared? It wasn’t like her sister would have thrown her away, not even after what she did to save her, to save them both. No, the trespass had been to great there was no way she couldn't hate her. But she had thanked her, called her sister….

No, sisterhood was for fools and she wasn’t a fool like… she felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Had she really sunk that low that she was missing the fool Ferelden now called king? It was the brat’s fault, messing with her emotions, she was barely showing, but she was very sure that she was with child.

She found herself missing the old crone that was Wynne. Sure she had despised the woman, but she had been the one who taught her and her sister to heal. Their survival in Fort Drakon had been thanks to the old woman. She shook her head again, in the little room she had paid in advance for a year she felt almost claustrophobic.  The clothes she wore were those of commoners , but sturdy enough to protect her of the bitter coastal wind. Her sister had offered her the Juggernaut armor, knowing that her Arcane Warrior training would allow her to wear it.

_ “Morrigan , take it, you have worn it for a while now, even if you don’t use it, you can sell it or…” _

_ “I appreciate the offer, but I have no need for such things” _

She knew her sister had loved every heavy armor she had put her hands on, the Dragonbone armor from Dragon Andraste, Sophia Dryden’s old armor...she was sentimental about that last one she was sure that sha would eventually convince Wade to repair it after the battle with Urthemiel.

She looked herself in the mirror, the gift her sister had give her in Orzammar and didn’t recognize herself. Her hair down, braided on the side, her face free of the purple make up she had worn for years, her face swollen because of her condition.

Morrigan had never felt herself so foreign, not even when she transformed into an animal. She looked at the bag in her little table, almost a hundred sovereigns almost untouched.

_ “If you don’t take this I swear I will stitch it to your robes” _

_ “I do not need your charity, I can work fine on my own” _

_ “You are no longer on your own” _

Her hand tentatively touched her small bump. She could feel the strong heartbeat deep inside her. Would the…..she swallowed deeply….would the brat look like her? She wondered not for the first time. It would be problematic if it, looked like his father, after all the Theirins had a very distinctive appearance.

She opened her mouth and began forming a small whisper.

“Salutations” she felt like an idiot talking to the lonely room, but she feel the need of bonding with something alive. At this point she missed the Mabari deeply. “My name is Morrigan, and I think I need to find you a name, and I doubt you would like Urthemiel”

Silence.

“Look brat, things weren’t supposed to be like this, I was never expecting to be a mother, I was supposed to deliver you to my mother and get done with it...but alas things don’t always go as planned.”

The silence remained.

“You are healthy, of that I am sure I….” she gave a deep breath “I don’t know  _ how  _ to be  mother, I didn’t exactly had a good example, I will try not to be like her, in fact” she remembered bitterly Flemeth smashing her precious mirror on the floor. “I will be nothing like her”

The silence persisted.

“I am talking alone ‘tis is the proof I needed to be sure I am going mad” she said rubbing her bump, it had been almost twenty weeks since the battle of Fort Drakon, she was halfway there. “Can you believe I am missing the idiots that were my companions? I am even missing the talking rock and she wasn’t exactly a talkative rock. The Bard and the Crow, insufferable as they were they did manage to make good food, funny how thing work”

Her memory ransported her to the camp, if she concentrated enough she cold almost smell the Fereldan trees and the slight odor of wet dog.

“I miss my sister, I mean she wasn’t really my sister but I owe her a great deal, you know? ‘Tis weird how I now ache for companions”

Only the sounds of the coast were heard.

“One day you will ask about your father, I have no idea what I am going to tell you, that he left? That he died? I won’t be able to tell you the truth until you are old enough to keep it a secret”

A stray seagull was heard

“He is a good man you know? You exist because the fool had a good heart, because he cared too much and one day it will come back to bite him in the behind, but fool as he is, he is a good man” Morrigan stood ready to head to the market to buy some food when she felt it. It was something small, foreign but it came from within.

“Brat?” she asked outloud

Another more deliberate spasm was felt in her growing belly. Her hands touched the bump carefully as if she was touching a fragile wisp.

“Kid?”

She felt a stronger movement deep within her, the...baby was moving she could felt the baby...her baby move.  This time she couldn’t stop the tears from spilling from her eyes. Suddenly it was real, suddenly the creature growing inside her was no longer just a concept of preserving the Old God, suddenly it was  _ her  _ baby,  _ her  _ son or daughter. It was hers , nobody else. Hers. 

“It’s you and me against the world bra...kid, it’s going to be rough, but you are my child, we can do this”

She received another kick, and Morrigan smiled.

She was no longer alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Mothers can start to feel the movement of their babies as soon as the 16th Week, tho first time moms usually feel the 'quickening' until the 25th week.


End file.
